Dreaming of the Past
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Tsuna is a normal 14 year old teen. But when he found out he was Vongola Decimo strange dreams started to happen. In his dreams he was The prince of Vongola, and was dating his Rain Guardian. But the dream... Is it true? Did it truly happen? Why does Tsuna feel to alone now? "When we die… We wish we will be reborn and meet each other in the same spot. just like before..."


**This story came into my mind as I read iIYamaTsuna7227Ii fanfic, Guardian and the Boss of Evil, it isn't really like it, but some what something is similar.**

* * *

**~One Shot: Dreaming of the Past~**

_Once upon a time…._

_There was a prince, named Sawada Tsunayoshi, he had 7 guardians who always protected him. _

_The 8 people were close, they were like family. But 2 of them, Tsuna, and his rain guardian was much more closer. _

_But he was a prince, and who he loved was his guardian. He loved his rain guardian, =-=- =-=. They knew each other since they were young. _

_=-=-= was injured when Tsuna first meet him, he saved =-=-= from death._

* * *

A young teen, with chocolate brown eyes opened his sunset orange eyes. "What a weird dream…. Who was that teen…" The teen asked himself. He hugged his pillow as he silently cried. He didn't know why, but he felt so empty inside his heart. Someone was missing in his life.

A knock on the door was heard. "Decimo, breakfast is starting soon."

The teen name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just 3 months ago he found out he was the next heir of Vongola, a mafia famiglia. Of course at first he declined, but soon involved himself if it to the point he had to accept it.

"I'll be there soon…" Tsuna yelled back.

By this month he had to find a rain guardian. He already had a storm guardian, who became his right hand man, Gokudera Hayato. He is part Japanese and part Italian. He had silver hair and emerald green eyes.

As Tsuna was in the bath washing himself, he touched the petal that floated freely in the water, a memory that he didn't recognized happened.

* * *

"_Ne… =-=-=… Do you think this country will be this peaceful forever?" Tsuna asked his lover as they looked at the pound full of flowers and birds. _

_=-=-= looked at Tsuna. "Who knows… but if war happens… let us enjoy the time we have now…" _

_Tsuna looked at =-=-=. =-=-= lips locked on Tsuna's strawberry pink lips. "Ti Amo, Tsuna." _

_Tsuna blushed. "I agree with you… but I pray for this peace to last… I want everyone to be safe…"_

* * *

Tsuna started crying, these memories flooded in him at random times, they started when he found out he was Vongola Decimo. "Who is he… who…. Just who…"

* * *

_The two walked inside, a soldier ran into their room. "Your highness! The Millfiore Soldiers are attacking! You must flee when you can!"_

_Tsuna paled. Why would the Millfiore country attack them? _

"_Tsuna come on!" =-=-= got the important things they needed before they left. A box with a symbol of a clam decorated on it, and a hole for the ring Tsuna wore, a cape, some clothing, money, and a pair of gloves. _

"_Coming!" Tsuna and =-=-= ran out and escaped to another town. He softly cried hoping everyone was safe. "=-=-= I hope everyone is safe…" _

_=-=-= softly smiled. "They are strong I know it, they won't die easily. Come on we have to eat."_

* * *

Tsuna walked into the large dining room. "Good morning Everyone."

He sat on the other end of the table in front of Timoteo.

"Good morning to you as well. Are you okay Tsuna? You look pale." Timoteo asked.

Tsuna smiled. "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep well… I look forward to go back home in Namimori."

Timoteo smiled back. "Of course you do. The plane leaves in 2 hours, be ready."

* * *

_Tsuna looked out of the window. His lover and him was holding hands. _

"_The sky looks beautiful today, don't you agree?" =-=-= asked. _

"_Yes it does, but it looks like it will rain today… People say rain is bad, it can be bad luck… but I disagree…" Tsuna replied. _

"_Why is that?"_

"_The rain… rain washes away the dust and leaves a new cleaner place… Washing away all the pain…" Tsuna played with his shirt._

_He grinned. "Sound like me." _

_Tsuna laughed. "Yes it does, like you my friend, my family, my rain, and my lover."_

"_And you are my Sky.." Tsuna hugged the man._

* * *

Another memory happened as he looked out the plane's windows. He gripped the handle of his chair tightly.

The plane landed back in Namimori. He took his bags and the taxi drove back home.

"Kaa-chan!" Tsuna yelled. "I'm home!"

"Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled back. Nana wore blue pants and a white shirt, on top of that was a pink apron with red dots. She hugged her son. "Welcome home! I bet you are hungry!"

"Hai!" Tsuna smiled. "and I bet you made a feast!"

Nana giggled. "Now. How did you know?" Nana faked a pout.

After Dinner Nana and Tsuna sat in a couch. "Tsu-kun, you're starting Namimori middle school again tomorrow… Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, I have everything I need and I won't get hurt again." Tsuna replied.

"Tsu-kun, good night!" Nana walked out to do the dishes.

"Good night…" Tsuna walked to his room and went to bed after he brushed his teeth and changed.

* * *

_A large group of soldiers barged into their room. "PRINCE VONGOLA! WE GOT YOU NOW!" _

_They fought his rain guardian. "Tsuna Leave Now!" He yelled. _

"_But I can't leave you!" Tsuna cried out. _

"_Please! I will be fine!" =-=-= yelled back. "Meet me there… meet me back were we first meet! In the forest!" _

"_Okay! Please…. Please! Come back alive!" Tsuna ran out. _

"_I LOVE YOU!" =-=-= yelled before Tsuna walked out. _

_Tsuna quickly turned around and cupped his hands to his mouth. "I LOVE YOU TOO =A=-=!"_

* * *

Tsuna woke with a shock. It was 7:55 AM. School started at 8:30. "Ah! I have to get ready!"

He ran down the stairs while changing into his uniform. It was dark grey pants, white shirt and a navy blue vest with a tie any color he wanted. He picked orange.

A sad and sighing boy, Tsuna sat on a chair and picked up his chopsticks to eat the rise. "Kaa-chan, I missed your food!"

"Tsu-kun! Eat up then!" Nana giggled. "Here's your lunch!"

Tsuna walked out of the house holding a lunchbox and school bag. Hayato was waiting outside. "Juudaime! Good morning!"

"Good morning Hayato!" Tsuna replied.

* * *

"_Vongola!" Yelled a silver haired man. He had silver hair and emerald green eyes. "I found you! Hurry! Before the soldiers find you!" _

_He hid Tsuna in the trees before leaving. "I must leave… The king wants me to do something… I am sorry I can not do more." _

"_No it is fine… Hurry." Tsuna softly smiled. "I will see you soon…" _

"_Yes… Good bye." The man ran off leaving Tsuna, who looked at the glimmering lake in the trees._

* * *

"Juudaime?" Hayato asked.

"Oh! Sorry! I was daydreaming!" Tsuna answered. "Gomen!"

"No, you don't need to say sorry!" Hayato panicked.

Tsuna laughed. "Come on! We'll we late for school!"

* * *

The duo arrived, they were in class 1-A. "Students! We have 2 new student! One you should recognize."

The 2 walked in.

"Hey! It's Dame-Tsuna!" exclaimed a boy who was sitting next to another boy that had a textbook in front of him, napping.

"Why is Dame-Tsuna here?" said another girl.

Hayato growled. "Shut the F*CK up!"

The classroom was silent. Nezu-sensei used that time to yell out. "This is Gokudera Hayato and as you recognized Sawada Tsunayoshi who came back from…"

Tsuna answered for him. "Italy. Hayato is also from Italy."

Tsuna sat in the seat where he used to next to the napping boy, and Hayato sat behind him.

He noticed the napping boy, but felt strange, like he felt with the mystery man in his dreams. He looked familiar.

He looked at his right ring, that held a also familiar ring, with the words Vongola Famiglia.

* * *

"_What do you mean =-=-= is missing?" Tsuna cried out. He was in a house with his cloud, lighting and sun guardians. "He can't be!" _

_The cloud guardian, had jet black hair and onyx grey eyes growled. "Shut up Omnivore, he may be still alive." _

_The sun guardian, who had white hair and band-aid fists understood Tsuna's pain. "It's true… We'll find him to the Extreme!"_

"_Yare Yare, I will too… don't forget to have your ring at all times." the lighting guardian finished. _

"_Please…" Tsuna cried._

* * *

_Days past since that day. He couldn't wait, he grabbed his things and ran, he kept running until he heard woman gossiping about hearing a fight in a old and unused church. _

"_Where is that church?" Tsuna asked. _

_The woman looked at Tsuna. "Why do you need to know?" _

_Tsuna blinked. "Because…. I just want to know." _

"_Hmp. Well that church is in that forest over there!" The woman answered. "If you go far enough you will see it." _

_Tsuna nodded. "Thank you!" He went in his small bag and handed her 5 gold coins. He ran off to the forest. _

"… _Bless you, Thank you…" The woman cried. She was in need to money, at least 2 gold coins for her dying daughter and debt. "You will be loved by god. Let your wish come true."_

* * *

_Then 4 letters append on the tree, ST and YT, and Tsuna's, and =-=-= rings softy glowed orange for Tsuna and blue for =-=-=._

* * *

Tsuna was walking and was in front of a tree, with the same letters, ST and YT carved in. "How?"

He rubbed his hands on the letters. "ST…. Sawada… Tsu…na… yo…shi… My name… and YT… Ya….m… Who is he?"

* * *

"_T-=-=! T-=-=! Where are you?" Tsuna yelled out. He saw a man, it was T-=-= but he was surrounded by 6 people. _

"_Tsuna!" He yelled "Get back!" He defeted all of the men. "How?" _

"_Because I love you… I can't let you go… I missed you… I love you…" Tsuna kissed the taller man. _

"…_.I missed you too…" =-=-= replied. "I love you…" _

_What they didn't know was that on man was still alive. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He aimed at =-=-=. _

"_No!" Tsuna got stabbed instead. _

"_TSUNA!" Ta=-= cried out. "No…!" _

_He killed the last man as the man also hit him. "Why…. My Tsuna…" _

"_Ta…. Tak=-=…." Tsuna smiled. "I'm okay… I… won't…" _

_The man looked at Tsuna. "My love… You…" _

_They were dying. "I love you…. I love you…" _

"_Tsuna…" The couple backs were to a angel statue and their hands held each other tightly. "I love you too…" _

"_Me too…" They softly kissed. "I love you too, Takeshi…" _

_Before they died they kissed softly once more and smiled. They took their last breath and pass away…. Soon to be covered in orange and blue flames._

* * *

Tsuna was walking in a forest. _'This is the one where I met… him… and died… with him…' _Tsuna thought. The two meet each other in this church when they were 14, the church was abandoned years ago. Right now the church was gone, replaced by orange and blue flowers.

* * *

"Tsu-..na?" said a teen. "It's.. you…"

"Ta…kashi?" Tsuna turned around crying. "You're alive!"

"Tsuna! It's really you!" Takeshi and Tsuna hugged. "You're alive as well… My Tsuna…"

"I missed you… Takeshi…" Tsuna smiled.

"How?" Takeshi asked. "How are we still… alive… and how do we still…"

"Remember?" Tsuna finished. "Because we love each other… I love you… I missed you…. I felt so empty without you!"

Tsuna cried on Takeshi's vest. "Me too…." Takeshi cried with Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at Takeshi's tear filled face and tip toed. A soft gentle kiss became a deep emotional kiss, they tasted the taste they missed.

Tsuna's strawberry, and vanilla taste, and Takeshi's coffee, and watermelon taste.

"You still taste the same." Grinned Takeshi.

Tsuna laughed. "You too… Will you…"

"Yeah Tsuna?" Takeshi replied.

"Be… my rain guardian…. And my lover again?" Tsuna blushed. "I became… Vongola… Decimo…. A mafia boss…. Not a prince…"

Takeshi grinned. "Duh! You don't need to ask! I'll love too!"

Tsuna beamed. "Thank you… Takeshi, and I'm sorry… and I love you…"

"Me too… at least our wish came true…" Takeshi replied.

"Yes… It did…" Tsuna smiled as they laid down on the orange and blue flowers that slightly glowed orange and blue.

* * *

"_When we die… We wish we will be reborn and meet each other in the same spot… just like before…"_

* * *

_~Fin~_

* * *

**Hi! This is TunaSandwich27! Please Fav and Review! The more people that do, the more faster I will update on other fanfics! :D I feel this is very corny… well… who cares… I hope you liked this.. I worked VERY HARD on it… VOTE ON MY POLL IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**


End file.
